


well you're adorable, reliable

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Bedivere and his king are intimate in the manner that she's most familiar with.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	well you're adorable, reliable

Nothing the king desires could possibly be embarrassing for Bedivere. …Or at least, that’s what he would say in most circumstances, but this is something of an exception.

(”I am not practiced in the art of pleasing a man. However, I’m comfortable performing the duties of a husband. Would it trouble you to allow me to take the lead?”)

Artoria is careful as she is in all other things. Her slicked fingers twist inside him slowly, and Bedivere muffles a gasp by burying his face into a pillow. She’s gentle as she spreads him out, stroking him with her other hand to distract him from discomfort.

Not that she really needs to, at this point. Her ministrations had been uncomfortable at first, but by now have turned to a pleasant fullness. He doesn’t know what expression he’s making, but he’s glad she can’t see it.

She withdraws her fingers and rubs her thumb over his hip soothingly. “Are you ready?”

“Y-yes, my king.” Embarrassing as it is, he lifts his hips to make it easier for her to take her strap in hand and push inside of him.

It’s bigger than her fingers, and warm from her body heat. The stretch is fine, more than fine when he thinks of it as being full of her. It’s easy to view the strap as extension of her body, and it lights a fire in him to be claimed by her like this.

“I’m going to start moving now,” she says, settling both hands at his waist.

The first thrust is strange, a low hum of nerves that are usually never touched. She slides against his inner walls, bottoming out deep inside him.

“D-does it feel good, my king?” He isn’t sure what she gets out of this, but his focus is on her first.

“Yes,” she says. The base of the harness grinds against his backside, and she sighs in delight. “While we’re being intimate, I would like you to address me as Artoria.”

That strikes him as overly familiar, but then again, this is all very familiar to begin with. “As you wish, m- Artoria.”

He can hear her smile. “Thank you, my Bedivere.” She pulls forward, then thrusts in again, and pleasure sparks behind Bedivere’s eyes.

He can’t quite stifle his moan, even with the pillow. “Wh-what was…?”

“Ah, so that angle is good.” Artoria sets up a steady rhythm, brushing against that spot that makes Bedivere see stars over and over again.

He can only hope the walls of her room are thick. Her name drops from his lips over and over again as she takes him. Her thrusts rock him into the headboard and the bed creaks with her movements.

“I want, to see your face,” he pants, surprised at his own boldness.

With easy strength, she pulls him off her strap and flips him over before picking up her pace. Her expression is more open than he’s seen on her: bit lip, flushed cheeks, cloudy eyes. Every deep thrust makes her breasts sway, and he reaches up to stroke and rub.

In retaliation, or appreciation, she strokes him in return to the rhythm of her thrusts. Pleasure crashes down on him, and he knows he won’t last much longer.

Bedivere catches one of her hands in his and squeezes tight. She smiles down at him, before giving one last hard thrust that pushes him over the edge.

He’s vaguely aware of making a mess of his own stomach, but more important is that Artoria pulls out of him and lays by his side with one arm open. An invitation to cuddle, and he’s never been happier to follow his king’s will.


End file.
